


Partial to the Night Sky

by Impala_Chick



Series: Lord Balinor's son [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Balinor Lives (Merlin), Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Coming of Age Ceremony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Time Blow Jobs, Knight Merlin, M/M, Nobility, Oral Sex, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: As Arthur prepares for his Coming of Age ceremony, he is overjoyed by Merlin's arrival in Camelot. But Arthur doesn't think he's worthy of being named Crown Prince, so Merlin has to help him realize his potential.





	Partial to the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the first season and the second part of a series where I imagine what it would have been like if Balinor was a noble (and returned to Ealdor). Written for the Harlequin Big Bang 2019!

A steady stream of guests arrived throughout the day as the coming of age ceremony neared. Arthur rushed outside every time a palace guard sounded the trumpet and signaled a new arrival. Cartloads of nobles in their finest cloaks, gowns, and tunics milled about the courtyard. Camelot’s mages and squires scurried about, tending to horses and escorting guests to their rooms. Arthur greeted all of the nobles with a nod of his head and a steady handshake, much to his father’s pleasure. But Arthur was silently hoping to catch a glimpse of Merlin, even though he had no idea whether Merlin had accepted his invitation. 

The messenger that he sent to Ealdor should have returned already. Not that Arthur was counting the days but he happened to know that it took two days on horseback at most to reach the village. Which meant four days should have been plenty of time, and it had already been six days since he’d sent the messenger.

Arthur hated the uncertainty of not knowing whether his invitation was well received. The messenger could have just gotten lost. An even worse possibility was that Merlin was ill or something was wrong in Ealdor. 

Or maybe Merlin wanted to forget he’d ever met Arthur. The more Arthur thought about the possibilities, the more he longed to ride for Ealdor himself. But the coming of age ceremony was in two days and there was no way he was going to be able to sneak away. 

A huge fight had ensued over whether Merlin was to be invited to the ceremony at all. Even though Uther hated Lord Balinor for reasons Arthur did not yet understand, that didn’t change the fact that Merlin had noble blood. Every other Lord’s house of Camelot would be represented, either by their own attendance or by that of their sons or daughters. 

In the end, Arthur had succeeded by appealing to Uther’s sense of honor. Merlin had won the tournament that year but did not get to stay for the feast afterwards. Camelot hadn’t properly celebrated their champion. Even if this particular celebration was to be about Arthur, Merlin should at least get to experience a Camelot party. Morgana had even offered to let Merlin accompany her because she said that he was probably much better company than Arthur anyway. 

Arthur included that bit of information in the invitation he sent to Merlin, mostly because he hoped it made Merlin laugh.

As daylight gave way to twilight, Arthur stopped rushing outside to greet every guest. He peered out the window of his chambers when the trumpet sounded, glancing at the latest new arrival without really expecting to see Merlin. 

His hope had faded and been replaced with a cynicism that sounded a lot like his father’s voice in his head. Uther could never know about Balinor or about the Great Dragon that had been released from under Camelot, so it was silly of Arthur to maintain the fiction that he and Merlin could somehow forge a friendship, let alone a relationship. 

It felt like it had been ages ago when their lips had touched under cover of darkness, so long ago that it could have all been a dream. Arthur could have imagined the gleam in Merlin’s eyes, or the soft noises he’d made after he’d kissed Arthur. Besides, Merlin had made it pretty clear that he had a duty to Balinor and Ealdor, just as Arthur had a duty to Uther and Camelot. Arthur resolved not to expect anything from Merlin or ask for anything in return, even if he did arrive.

The trumpets stopped sounding altogether as soon as darkness blanketed the courtyard. George had already turned down Arthur’s bed and laid out his sleep clothes, and Arthur was just about to climb into bed when a sharp knock sounded against his door. Arthur reluctantly plodded to the door and pulled it open just a fraction.

“Yes?” He asked. A light-haired female servant looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Sire, you said to alert you when Merlin arrived to Court. He’s here,” she said as pink tinged her cheeks.

“Right, thank you. Please escort him to a room in this hall,” Arthur said, carefully controlling his tone. She bowed and Arthur hurriedly shut the door.

He crossed his arms and exhaled in a rush of breath. Merlin had chosen to come, but under cover of darkness after the trumpeteers had retired to their chambers. He wasn’t sure whether that meant Merlin intended on leaving before the ceremony. Arthur couldn’t discount the idea that Merlin was up to something nefarious, considering last time he came he freed a dragon. Maybe he didn’t want Arthur to know of his arrival at all. 

He set to pacing around his room with his hands clasped behind his back. He reminded himself of his earlier promise to himself not to expect anything from Merlin. But he still wanted to see him. Arthur should at least welcome him back to Camelot. 

Arthur counted to a hundred before pulling open his door and striding down the hall. He saw soft candle light spilling out from the bottom of the second guest room, and steeled himself before knocking softly on the door. 

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered once he caught sight of Arthur’s face. “It’s late.”

“Can I come in?” Arthur said. “There’s no one in the halls at this time of night, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Merlin nodded his head slightly and then pulled open the door all the way to let Arthur in. Arthur stepped into the candlelight and turned around to face Merlin once the door was closed. His eyes were a brighter blue than Arthur remembered but his lips were just as plush and full as Arthur had dreamed about. 

Merlin cleared his throat, looking at Arthur expectantly.

“Welcome to Camelot,” Arthur said lamely, with his arms out.

“I’ve been here before, you know,” Merlin said, with one eyebrow raised. His eyes were twinkling with amusement at Arthur’s expense.

“Yes, of course. I’m assuming you received my invitation? I have not heard from my messenger,” Arthur said as he crossed his arms. 

“I did. I didn’t answer right away. The whole ceremony seemed quite ridiculous and considering how much Uther hates my father I really didn’t think it was...” Merlin trailed off. He looked up at Arthur with his eyes narrowed for a moment, before plowing on. “My father did not think it a good idea for me to return to Camelot since it increases the risk that Uther will find out about my father. But there’s something about you, Arthur.” Merlin smiled a little crookedly at Arthur. “Oh and I rode back with Dale. He said he couldn’t leave without an answer, and I only decided at the last minute.” 

Arthur was puzzled for a moment. “Dale?” He asked.

Merlin scoffed. “Oh come on, Arthur. Tell me you do know the names of your servants?”

“Oh, right. Him. Good. Well, it was good of you to come.” Arthur forced out, even though the words _something about you, Arthur_ were now echoing in his head. He felt warmed by them, even though Merlin was attempting to shame him about Dale. He _did_ know his name, it was just that Merlin was distracting. 

“Maybe tomorrow, you could see more of Camelot with me? You should join us for training. The Knights have been dying to meet you since the tournament,” Arthur hastened to add. 

“The soon to be Crown Prince wants to parade me around tomorrow? You sure you don’t have more important things to do? It’s the day before your ceremony,” Merlin pointed out. Arthur shifted from foot to foot, pinned under Merlin’s considering gaze. 

“Oh, don’t think this offer has anything to do with you. I simply want to give my Knights the chance to learn. They really did make a mess of the tournament, allowing someone outside Camelot to win,” Arthur said matter-of-factly. 

“Right. Well, I should probably point out that you lost the Tournament too,” Merlin said with a tilt of his head and an amused smirk. “And that really must have bruised the royal ego. I should have thought about that before I entered myself, knowing full well that I could take you.” His eyes were bright as he raised an eyebrow at Arthur. 

Arthur turned away, loathe to admit that Merlin’s teasing reminded him of just how clever Merlin was with his words _and_ with his sword. It was quite the lethal combination. 

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. Arthur stepped towards the door, his shoulder brushing Merlin’s as he walked past. “I’ll leave you to sleep.” 

He didn’t look back as he strode out into the hall and pulled the door closed. Whether because of courage or cowardice, he could not be sure.

\----

Arthur barely slept at all but that didn’t stop him from rising with the sun. He dressed quickly and was assessing his hair in the mirror when a sharp knock sounded against his door.

“Enter,” he called out as he picked up his sword from the table. 

Merlin strode into the room with a smile on his face and his sword tucked into his belt. “Rise and shine!”

Arthur scoffed, although the endearment warmed him. 

“Shall we?” Arthur said. He gestured back out the door. Merlin nodded and turned around, bumping his hip into the table. The pitcher of water that was resting atop it wobbled. Merlin leaned forward to steady it, but instead of successfully grabbing it he knocked it clear off the table.

“I, uh. I’m so sorry about that,” Merlin muttered as he picked up the pitcher. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, confused. Merlin had been perfectly poised when he was fighting on the tournament grounds and yet in Arthur’s chambers he couldn’t even navigate the tableware. Merlin just shrugged, so Arthur swept out of the room with his brown leather coat swirling behind him.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know Merlin and Arthur was consistently surprised by the contradictions. He walked with all the grace of a young fawn. He tripped twice. He didn’t want to go hunting, nor was he very interested in meeting any of the visiting nobles. But he knew exactly what to say to the children they passed in the market to make them all smile. 

He also knew just what to say to get the knights roaring with laughter in between practice rounds. Arthur purposefully didn’t challenge Merlin to a fight because he was slightly afraid that he might lose. He knew himself well enough to know that his pride wouldn’t have been able to handle that kind of defeat, not when they were still getting to know each other, so he watched Merlin practice with others instead. Merlin showed Sir Bedivere how to improve his feet movements and he showed Sir Pellinore a faster way to put on his mail. All of the Knights ended up clapping Merlin on the back and thanking him by the end of practice.

While walking through the castle, Merlin greeted at least three of Arthur’s servants by name. He even stopped a moment to chat with Gwen and Arthur watched her face light up while he talked. Arthur could relate, although he wasn’t proud of that fact.

At the end of the day, Arthur walked Merlin back to his guest room.

“Everyone in Camelot seemed to be quite taken with you,” Arthur said as casually as he could.

Merlin huffed a laugh and looked over at Arthur with sparkling eyes.

“Jealousy doesn’t become you, Arthur,” Merlin teased.

“Oh right, because giving you a compliment must mean I’m _jealous_,” Arthur retorted. “I was going to invite you to dinner, but if you’re going to be such a prat-” 

“Dinner, you say?” Merlin cut him off with a wolfish grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to walk back down the corridor.

“Yes, in the great hall. And please, change your clothes!” He called over his shoulder.

\----

Arthur was already seated at the long dinner table on Uther’s right by the time Merlin joined them. Because Arthur kept glancing at the door, he noticed Merlin come in right away. He had changed into a simple white tunic, the top of which hugged his biceps and chest and gave Merlin more definition than Arthur thought he possessed. The exposed skin of his chest was dusted with a smattering of dark, soft-looking hair.

The table was nearly full with all the guests staying in Camelot. Merlin glanced around the table and then stood awkwardly by the doors at first. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, evidently uncomfortable with the large gathering of people. Arthur debated getting up and escorting him to a seat, but a servant in Pendragon red finally walked over and spoke a few words to Merlin. 

Merlin nodded and flashed a small smile at the servant before taking a seat near the door and digging into the plate at his seat. Arthur turned back to his own food, disappointed that Merlin ended up sitting so far away. 

Uther was talking about the drudgery of long distance travel with the Knight on his left, and Morgana was talking about the flowers that had been placed around the outside of the throne room to the Lady sitting to her right. Arthur gladly tuned them out. He pictured Merlin on the practice field earlier that day, swinging his sword and charging forward. He smiled slightly around his fork as he thought about the way Merlin’s face had changed from calm to fierce when another Knight stepped forward to challenge him. 

Morgana elbowed him and he glared over at her.  
“What was that for?” He whispered harshly.

“You’re grinning like an idiot. What’s going on?” She asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Nothing, can’t I just enjoy dinner?” Arthur bit out.

“Sure. But I noticed Merlin showed up. I’m assuming I’m still escorting him tomorrow? Unless of course you would like the honor,” Morgana said with a small, wicked laugh.

“Keep your voice down,” Arthur whispered harshly and glanced over at his father, but Uther was still deep in conversation with whomever was seated to his left.

“Right, of course. Can’t have Uther knowing that you’re fucking Lord Balinor’s son,” Morgana said.

Arthur groaned. “Seriously, Morgana. You would just love to see me get in trouble, wouldn’t you?”

“He would be upset, you know,” Morgana warned, her head cocked to the side. “But your secret’s safe with me.”

“There’s no secret to tell!” Arthur protested. 

Morgana rolled her eyes but didn’t bring it up after that. Arthur’s palms were sweaty for the rest of the dinner and he purposefully didn’t look over at Merlin. If Morgana had noticed, maybe someone else would as well. Arthur did not want to even consider the consequences if Uther found out, but he knew that Merlin would get even worse punishment than he would. He sighed, resigned to keep to himself.

\----

Back in his chambers, George told him his circlet had been polished and prepared for the ceremony.

“Would you like to see it, Sire?” George asked conspiratorially. 

Technically, seeing the Crown Prince circlet before the ceremony wasn’t breaking a rule. Though if Arthur put it on, that would absolutely mean bad luck.

“Sure,” Arthur said, curious to see the object that so many from all across Camelot had come to see.

George retreated to Arthur’s wardrobe and pulled out a flat black box. He walked towards Arthur and held the lid open for him to peer inside. 

The gold band of the circlet shone brightly even in the dimly lit room. The silver burst decorations were modest and understated but still gave the circlet an air of royalty and privilege. It really was quite lovely. 

He nodded at George. “Great work, really. Thank you.” 

George closed the box and returned it to the wardrobe and then Arthur bid him goodnight.

He sat down heavily on his bed. Even though he had known nearly his whole life that he would be crown prince, he was still having a hard time picturing himself walking around with a tangible symbol of that status on his head. 

He thought of all the faces of all the nobles who’d sat with them at dinner. They all had looked much older and wiser than Arthur. And then he thought of his defeat at the tournament. When his back struck the ground, he’d felt so small and overpowered. He could still see the way Uther had looked down at him from his chair with disdain.

Uther’s voice crackled through his head. _You’re not good enough. You’re not strong enough. They will smell your weakness, son._

Turning a certain age wouldn’t make him a worthy prince. Age was just a number. He had to be stronger and smarter than all those who would dare challenge Camelot if he wanted to keep his Kingdom safe. 

And maybe he wasn’t up to the task. He felt a wave of disappointment and fear make his stomach roll and he felt nauseous. Arthur clenched his fists against this thighs and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to take deep, calming breaths. 

He jumped when someone knocked on his chamber door. 

“Who is it?” He asked, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears. 

“Merlin,” the voice answered hesitantly. 

For a brief moment, Arthur considered telling him to leave. He probably wasn’t fit to be seen by anyone at the moment, let alone by the person who’d been the one to prove Arthur’s incompetence.

But then Arthur remembered that Merlin had traveled all the way from Ealdor at great personal risk to himself. Maybe Merlin didn’t believe Arthur to be a totally incompetent idiot. 

“Come in,” he said weakly. He didn’t bother getting up from his bed. He heard Merlin softly shut the door and make his way across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin said softly, his eyes darting from Arthur’s face to his still-clenched fists. “The evening meal not up to your standards?” Merlin’s voice was gentle but teasing, as if he was trying purposely to lighten the mood. 

Arthur’s mouth quirked up a little in appreciation for the joke but he didn’t like the sad way Merlin was looking at him. The last thing he needed was Merin’s pity.

“It’s nothing you could understand,” Arthur said curtly as he rose from the bed and walked towards his window. 

Merlin didn’t get exasperated and storm out, nor did he try to come any closer. Arthur crossed his arms and peered out the window. Even though it was dark, he could make out the shapes of some of Camelot’s guard by the front steps. He couldn’t help but wonder what the faceless guards thought of him. Maybe they were whispering about his ceremony tomorrow, about how he was the wrong choice for Crown Prince.

He turned away from the window, disgusted with himself. On top of everything else, he seemed to be completely self-absorbed too. When he whipped back around, he noticed that Merlin was still looking at him. 

“Why did you come here, Merlin? Are you here to free another monster?” Arthur asked harshly as he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“May I speak freely, Sire?” Merlin asked, his voice confident. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured for Merlin to get on with it. As if Merlin had ever asked in the past before lambasting Arthur however he saw fit. 

“I thought you might be feeling a bit pensive before the ceremony and you might like some company. And I wanted to see you,” Merlin said, his voice low. 

Arthur felt his breath quickening as Merlin pointedly looked at Arthur’s lips. He turned away slightly, unsure of what he himself wanted. He hated being indecisive, especially when just the night before he had been waiting for Merlin to make just such an admission.

“If you want me to go -” Merlin said after a moment, his tone harried. 

“It’s not that,” Arthur said quickly, glancing out the window. He swallowed and forged ahead, knowing he had to ask for the truth in order to get past his own foolish insecurities. “Do you… think me incompetent? Unworthy of being Crown Prince?”

“Arthur, why would I ever -” Merlin started to protest, but Arthur turned back around and silenced him with a withering look.

“You bested me at the Tournament. You’re untrained and had never even seen me fight. And I’m supposed to be the best warrior in Camelot. How can I be Crown Prince when the people have seen me appear so weak?” Arthur finished, nearly out of breath from speaking so fast. 

Merlin’s eyes started to flare with something fierce and unnamable as he listened to Arthur. 

Merlin reached out and put a hand on Arthur’s arm. “From the moment I met you, I have never doubted that you will one day be the greatest King Camelot has ever known. Your skill and devotion to Camelot are unmatched, and that is why your father will name you Crown Prince tomorrow. One tournament does not define a man.” He held Arthur’s gaze as he spoke firmly. 

Arthur felt as if Merlin’s words were breathing new life into his body, tangling with blood and bone to infuse him with strength. He didn’t know why, but he believed Merlin. Maybe he wanted to believe, but he also had never known Merlin to lie.

“And besides,” Merlin smirked. “I wouldn’t say I’m untrained. No son of Lord Balinor could escape sword practice. And Ealdor gets raiders, you know. Who do you think fought them off?” 

Arthur smiled and then the tension that had seized up his body melted away. He felt laughter bubbling up from his chest unbidden. The fact that Merlin was the one who beat Arthur and also the one who offered him salvation was quite hilarious in an ironic way. Merlin started laughing too, and the melodic happy sounds coming out of his mouth were like music to Arthur’s ears.

Once he caught his breath and the pair of them fell silent, Arthur let his eyes travel over Merlin’s brown trousers and white, open-necked tunic. The sight of his pale, exposed collarbones reminded Arthur of Merlin’s earlier words. _I wanted to see you_. Now that Arthur’s mind did not feel so burdened by the Crown, he felt eager to indulge himself. He hoped his own self-consciousness had not cost him the chance to get to know Merlin a little better.

“I wondered if,” Arthur began, daring himself to be bold. “You might still be interested in seeing me?” 

Arthur rarely felt shy about his body or his intentions. After all, almost all the servants in the castle had seen him naked at some point or another. And the Knights he’d grown up with had always been brash and forthright about sharing their exploits, even though they never dared proposition the Prince. There were some servants who were bold enough to make advances, but Arthur had learned after that first time that it was better for him if he was the pursuer. Too many simply sought to take advantage of his station, and above everything else he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of his father by some man or woman threatening blackmail.

With Merlin, Arthur felt like he should be as forthright as he had been that one night in Ealdor, considering Merlin had not told anyone about it. But he was still worried about what Merlin’s answer might be.

Merlin looked down at him, his blue eyes shining, and Arthur was reminded of just how tall Merlin was. 

“Sire, that all depends on what I get to see.” Merlin’s voice was confident, and Arthur felt his heart beat faster from the anticipation Merlin’s words elicited. But then he noticed Merlin’s sharp cheekbones were tinged with pink, and Arthur was pleased to realize that he was making Merlin nervous.

Hiding behind false confidence was something Arthur knew how to do well, so he turned on the charm to see if he could ruffle Merlin’s feathers. After all, Arthur had bared his soul enough for one night. 

Arthur opened his thighs wide and put one hand into the v of his red tunic to tug it down suggestively. 

“Ask and you shall receive, Merlin,” Arthur purred. And then he licked his lips for good measure. 

Merlin stepped forward sluggishly, as if he was forcing his legs to cooperate. He was biting his bottom lip, watching Arthur with an expression of both disbelief and amusement.

Once Merlin stood between Arthur’s legs, he put both of his hands on Arthur’s thighs and squeezed. Arthur sucked in a breath and then Merlin leaned down to kiss him. Merlin’s mouth tasted faintly of the chicken and herbs they’d eaten, and the faint stubble of his jaw rubbed against Arthur’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. Arthur sighed into it, his tongue pressing against Merlin’s eagerly. He tried to wrestle control away at first, their teeth clacking together as Arthur used his hands to move Merlin’s head. Merlin went easily enough, but he was thoroughly conquering Arthur’s mouth despite Arthur’s efforts. They stayed locked together like that, while Merlin deftly unbuckled Arthur’s belt and threw it aside so that he could slide his nimble fingers underneath the tunic and grab Arthur’s hips.

Merlin pulled back to rest his forehead against Arthur’s, panting against his mouth. Arthur went cross-eyed trying to look up at his face and was reminded again of just how tall Merlin was. Arthur wondered if he was bigger in more intimate areas, too. 

“Let me take care of you, Crown Prince,” Merlin said, his voice barely a whisper. And then he dropped to his knees and began to untie the laces of Arthur’s breeches. 

Arthur’s eyes were wide as he watched Merlin work in the candlelight. He was frozen for a moment, captivated by Merlin’s kiss swollen lips and long dark lashes. But before his cock was free, he stopped Merlin with a hand in his hair. 

Arthur could see where this was going. Pretty noblemen’s daughters had sucked him off in carriages while on long journeys and lithe squires had sucked him off in the woods while a hunt was ongoing. Most times when he propositioned someone, they assumed that was what he wanted and he’d never stopped them. But tonight, Merlin had been earnest and sincere and deserved to be treated differently. And Arthur desperately wanted to know whether Merlin’s cock would stretch out his mouth and make him feel full. He’d never tasted a dick before.

“I don’t want you to service me,” Arthur admitted, his voice shaking slightly. Merlin immediately sat back on his heels, looking at the ground like he was ashamed. Arthur scrambled to the ground and cupped Merlin’s face. 

“No, no. I mean, I want to give you something. Please, let me,” Arthur begged, on his knees before Merlin. 

Merlin quirked his brow before taking Arthur’s hand and pressing his lips against his palm. 

“Of course,” Merlin said softly. And then he pulled Arthur up by his hand and lead them both back to Arthur’s bed. Merlin shucked off his tunic before lying down on the bed with his arms spread. Arthur threw his own shirt aside and crawled on his hands and knees until he was between Merlin’s legs. 

Arthur nosed into the crotch of Merlin’s pants, waiting.

“God,” Merlin groaned. He reached down to pull his cock out of his pants, and Arthur watched as Merlin gripped the head of it and tugged.

It wasn’t as thick as Arthur had predicted, but it was definitely longer than Arthur’s own. Arthur’s mouth watered at the sight of the soft, spongy head emerging from Merlin’s foreskin.

Arthur leaned down and batted Merlin’s hand away. Merlin huffed but as Arthur sucked around Merlin’s head, Merlin sighed pleasantly.

The head of Merlin’s cock felt heavy as it pushed against the roof of Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur hummed around it before sliding down on Merlin’s cock. He felt Merlin shifting, and looked up to see that he’d pushed himself up on his elbows to peer down at Arthur.

Arthur smirked around his cock and then sucked him as deep as he could. He felt Merlin’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Arthur tried not to gag around it as he breathed in the masculine scent of the hairs that tickled Arthur’s nose. He could almost fit the entire thing down his throat, but not quite.

He bobbed up and down on it a few times, remembering to breathe through his nose each time he came up so as not to gag as much. He could hear Merlin’s labored breaths which encouraged him to keep moving. His own cock throbbed between his thighs as he relished the stretch of his lips and how wet he was making Merlin’s cock. 

“Wait, I’ll sit up,” Merlin said, and scrambled backwards towards the wall. Arthur crawled to follow, his eyes on Merlin’s cock as it bobbed obscenely from where it stuck out of his pants. The candlelight hit it and gave it a long shadow, somehow making it look even bigger.

“If you turn sideways, I can reach your cock,” Merlin encouraged.

“I like the way you think.” Arthur scooted sideways so that he was perpendicular to Merlin on his elbows and knees, and gripped the base of Merlin’s dick so that he could slip the head back into his mouth. Arthur pressed his tongue flat against the ridge, and then squeezed his eyes shut and sucked Merlin’s cock again. Arthur could feel drool dripping down his chin as he slid Merlin’s cock in and out of his mouth.

Arthur jumped a bit in surprise when Merlin reached into Arthur’s breeches, but leaned into the touch once Merlin freed Arthur’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Arthur mumbled around Merlin’s cock. He leaned forward, loving how full his mouth and throat felt. Merlin twisted his fist the head of Arthur’s cock, and the friction distracted Arthur for a moment.

“That’s so hot, the way you’re gagging for it,” Merlin groaned. Arthur smiled around Merlin’s cock and redoubled his efforts. He felt his own cock throbbing in Merlin’s hand as he sucked Merlin deeper and gagged as Merlin’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Arthur gripped the base of Merlin’s cock with the hand that wasn’t holding his body up, just as he’d seen others do for him. He suckled at Merlin’s head and then moved down until his mouth reached his hand.

Merlin’s hand was just squeezing his cock now instead of jerking him off and Arthur felt like he’d won a competition even more valuable than the tournament. 

Merlin’s thighs trembled and he groaned as he came. Arthur swallowed around him as best he could, but some of Merlin’s come dribbled out of his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue out to taste Merlin’s come and feel along his own hyper-sensitive lips. 

“You’re a sight,” Merlin said breathlessly. Merlin was smiling and his cheeks were flushed like he’d just been on a hunt. Arthur couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful, but he wasn’t going to say something so girly out loud.

Merlin brought his palm up to his mouth and spit, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s face. He reached under Arthur to grip his cock again and Arthur’s cock throbbed from the contact. Arthur leaned his face down to lick at Merlin’s balls and breath in the masculine, tangy scent of him as he rocked into Merlin’s fist. He remembered the way Merlin’s cock had stretched out his mouth, and he wondered how it would feel if Merlin stretched out other places with it.

Arthur came quickly after that, surrounded by the smell of Merlin’s come.

Arthur climbed up the bed to flop onto his back next to Merlin. 

“Thank you,” Merlin said as he tilted to look at Arthur, still panting.

“I had to best you at something,” Arthur teased, his grin wide and lazy as he rested his arms across his chest.

“I haven’t had my turn yet!” Merlin pointed out and pushed Arthur hard enough for him to flop sideways onto the bed.

“I won’t hold my breath,” Arthur said as he looked back at Merlin.

“Clotpole,” Merlin said with a shake of his head. The word seemed to be an amalgamation of a few insults, but Merlin was smiling and his eyes were wrinkling at the corners.

“That’s not a real word.” But Merlin was already getting up from the bed.

Arthur felt his heart constricting in his chest as Merlin put his cock away and righted his clothes. He didn’t think their night would be over so soon.

“You don’t have to leave, Merlin,” Arthur said. “This bed is plenty big.” 

“Your servants will be attending you in the morning, Sire. We wouldn’t want them to get the wrong idea.” Merlin spoke as if he’d already made up his mind.

Earlier, Arthur had been worried about what his father would think and Morgana’s words echoed in his head. _He’ll be upset, you know_. But in the darkness, it was easy to believe that Arthur could keep his secrets. It was easy to believe that he could keep Merlin safe. 

“We could have this until the sun rises. The castle does not have to know,” Arthur said.

“It’s not just your father I want to keep this from,” Merlin admitted. His voice was firm, but his eyes were sad as he gave Arthur one long, measured look. “But I will see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Arthur felt a nervous twinge in his gut at Merlin’s words, wondering who exactly he meant to keep this from. Maybe Balinor.

“Okay,” Arthur said with a nod. He was certainly not going to beg Merlin to stay. That would be unbecoming of a Crown Prince.

Arthur slipped under his bedsheets. The bed still felt warm from where Merlin had been.

\----

The next morning flew by as servants came in and out of his room to prepare him for the ceremony. His father came by to practice the oath again and clasped a hand on his shoulder before he left.

“I never got to have a coming of age ceremony like this one, because my Father was not a King. But you are ready for this. All of Camelot will be watching,” Uther said solemnly. And then he swept out of Arthur’s room in a flurry of red fabric. 

Arthur sighed. He knew his father was only trying to help, but it wasn’t as if the significance of the day was lost on Arthur.

Arthur’s palms felt sweaty as he was finally ushered out of his room by George. His cloak and his armor felt heavier than usual but he took a deep breath and walked into the hall with his head held high. Everyone stood as he entered and he couldn’t help but glance quickly around the room before locking his eyes forward. Someone quite tall with a copse of dark hair stood out from above the crowd and Arthur hoped it was Merlin. 

Merlin’s words from the previous day came to mind. _Your skill and devotion to Camelot are unmatched_. The least he could do for his people was make that statement true. Arthur didn’t smile, but instead strode down the walkway to his father with grim determination. 

Once at the dias, he kneeled. Uther asked him if he was ready to pledge his loyalty and his life to Camelot. Arthur repeated the words he knew by heart, loud enough for the whole room to hear. His father rested the circlet on his head and it felt lighter than it looked. 

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief once the formalities were over. Once he stood and turned around, his eyes quickly found Merlin. He didn’t smile, but Merlin didn’t smile either. He looked upon him stoically, his chin up as if he was proud. Arthur then looked around the room at those who had gathered, grateful even if they were only there for the pageantry or the food. 

His moment was interrupted when the sound of shattering glass made everyone in the room duck in alarm. A huge black horse and rider jumped through the broken window and galloped into the hall. A hush fell over the crowd and Arthur immediately grabbed his sword to stand in front of his father. The rider was wearing black armor as if ready for a fight but Arthur did not recognize his insignia. 

A chill ran up his spine as Arthur realized why the Knight must have come on this day of all days. He wanted to fight Arthur. The knight threw down his gauntlet but before Arthur could reach it, Owaine picked it up and accepted the challenge.

Arthur groaned as worry seized him. The challenge had not been meant for Owaine and yet the Knight was now bound by the Knight’s code to see it through.

\----

Merlin came to Arthur’s chambers the next day with Owaine and Gwen in tow. Merlin shot Arthur a look and tilted his head towards Owaine, indicating that Arthur should say something. But Arthur’s protests to the King had fallen on deaf ears and he knew that there was no way Owaine would refuse to fight.

Arthur had put his hand on Owaine’s shoulder, looked him straight in the eye, and told him he could best the Black Knight. Arthur had believed that at the time. Owaine had been training as a knight his whole life, and was one of their finest.

Until Arthur saw the Black Knight fight. He could have sworn Owaine’s final blow should have killed a man and yet the Black Knight still stood. 

It made no sense.

Arthur had already turned the problem over and over in his mind as he’d watched Owaine and the Knight fight. He had to take matters into his own hands and ensure that his father could not stop him. He had to avenge Owaine and give the The Black Knight what he’d come for.

So when Owaine was struck down, Arthur hefted his own gauntlet out onto the field in front of the Black Knight. 

The crowd gasped but Arthur purposefully kept his gaze on the Knight. He couldn’t bare to look at Owaine’s crumpled form. 

The Knight nodded and departed. As Arthur turned to watch him go, he looked towards the entrance to the pitch and noticed Merlin standing in the entranceway with a gauntlet in his hand. Apparently Merlin had had the same plan. Arthur was thankful he had beat him to it.

\----

Uther was livid and Arthur didn’t really understand why. The Black Knight had come to Camelot because of Arthur. Arthur did not know why, but that hardly mattered. His father should have been glad that Arthur was exactly the Knight Uther had raised him to be.

Nothing Uther said could change Arthur’s mind. He would take on this challenge head on, no matter the risk. 

He stormed out of the throne room, only to bump into Merlin in the corridor. Merlin looked grim as he followed him all the way to his own chambers.

“Arthur, you can’t seriously go through with this,” he said as soon as the door was shut.

“You don’t understand. I will not disappoint the people of Camelot again,” Arthur said firmly. And then he remembered how Merlin looked while standing inside the gates of the pitch, poised as if ready to throw his gauntlet down. Arthur rounded on him, crowding him against his table.

“I saw you earlier. You are not even a Knight of Camelot, and yet you would have dared challenge the Black Knight. He’s here for me! He’s not going to stop until he has me!” Even when Arthur was shouting, Merlin didn’t shrink away from him.

“That makes no sense. Do you even know this Knight? Or where he’s from? Why would he be after you?” Merlin pressed. 

“Who else could he possibly be here for?” Arthur said, exasperated. He shook his head and turned away from Merlin.

“I’m not going to let you - Nevermind. I can see you’ve chosen your path, Arthur. The problem is that the Black Knight is impossible to kill. Look at him out there! He hasn’t eaten or slept. He’s not human.” Merlin pointed out the window, but Athur had already watched the Black Knight standing alone for hours.

“Then I will die, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly. “And it will be my honor to do so.”

“Sometimes you’re such a bloody idiot.” Merlin’s voice was shrill as he grabbed onto Arthur’s forearm and pulled him close. His eyes were wide and his fingers were hot where they gripped Arthur through his tunic. Arthur was finding it hard to breath with Merlin so close. He was reminded of the night before and the memory of Merlin in his mouth made him want to forget all about the stupid fight they were having. 

A knock on the door caused them to spring apart. 

“Arthur?” It was Morgana. 

“Come in,” Arthur said. “Merlin was just leaving.”

Arthur knew he was pushing Merlin away, but he had to. For Merlin’s sake. Arthur had an obligation to stand up to the Black Knight and prove himself to Camelot. That probably meant he would be dead within the next 24 hours. It wouldn’t do to dwell about what could have been with Merlin.

Merlin stormed out in a huff and Morgana looked after him with a puzzled look on her face.

“I suppose I’m not the first one who has come to talk you out of this,” Morgana said. Arthur turned back to the window, his eyes on the Black Knight. 

“Don’t even bother, Morgana. You know why I have to do this. I must act as a Crown Prince should.” A sense of calm dread had stolen over Arthur like a thick shroud. He knew the likely outcome and he knew he would fight as hard as he could anyway. That was the only way to redeem himself.

“You are brave, Arthur. Brave, and a total idiot,” Morgana scoffed.

Arthur snorted. “You’re not the first to say it.”

“Don’t let it be the last time I saw it, either,” Morgana said, her voice quiet. 

He turned around to smile at her, glad to have her support. She clasped his hand in hers, but didn’t say anything more before walking out of his room with her green dress trailing behind her.

Arthur fiddled with his armor and then set to pacing about the room. Movement in the courtyard caught his eye and Arthur looked out the window to see Merlin riding out of Camelot. He was unmistakable with his dark hair and blue Ealdor tunic. Arthur couldn’t blame him for leaving, as there was really no reason for him to stay. But Arthur had hoped to catch a glimpse of his face the next day before the fight. Maybe he could have seen Merlin smile one last time.

Arthur was broken out of his melancholy when Gaius burst into his room with a vial in hand.

“Not you too, Gaius. I must uphold the Knight’s code and there is no stopping me,” Arthur said firmly.

“Of course, Arthur. I understand that. I only thought you might need a little help sleeping tonight because of the nerves I’m sure you must be feeling.” Gaius shook the little vial he was holding and held it out to Arthur.

“Oh well, I suppose it can't really hurt,” Arthur mused. He hadn’t planned on sleeping at all but if he could avoid thinking about Merlin and the Black Knight and everything else, that would be a blessing.

That’s the last thought Arthur was aware of before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

\----

He woke with a jolt and immediately noticed the sunlight streaming into his room. He was supposed to be down at the pitch by now! He scrambled out of bed and ran to the window, but it looked as if it was the middle of the day already. The courtyard was completely empty. Everyone must have been out at the tournament grounds.

He made a mad dash for the door only to find that it had been locked from the outside. He didn’t even know his door could be locked from the outside. He thought back to the last thing he remembered, Gaius giving him the potion. Gaius would never poison him. But if Gaius had given him something more than just a sleep aid, his father must have been involved. 

Arthur kicked and pounded on the wood until his fists hurt. He was too late. Someone had taken his place and had surely died at the hands of the Black Knight.

By the time a servant came to let Arthur out, he could barely breathe from how angry he was. 

“Is he alive?” Arthur grit out.

“Yes, Sire,” the Servant said with a bow, avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

He didn’t say another word to the servant and rushed straight to the throne room.

His father was removing his armor, his face looking tired but satisfied. Arthur’s anger still churned within him, but the sight of his father alive was a welcome one.

“You had Gaius drug me? So you could face him yourself?” Arthur asked, his voice raised.

The King sighed and put down the sword he was holding. Arthur noticed Gaius making a hasty retreat from the room, but he didn’t blame Gaius for what had happened.

Uther stood up straight and looked right at Arthur. “He wasn’t here for you, Arthur. And your life is too precious to me to allow you to take such a risk. You mean more to me than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life.”

Arthur’s next protest died on his tongue. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“What?” Uther gently pressed.

“I thought I was always a disappointment to you. Especially after the Tournament,” Arthur trailed off, suddenly feeling extremely humbled. He couldn’t help the small smile that threatened to overtake his face. It seemed as if his father was actually praising him.

“If you thought that, it was my failing and not yours. But speaking of the Tournament,” Uther said with a gleam in his eye. “Do you know who readied me for battle today? And gave me the sword I used to defeat the Black Knight?”

Arthur shook his head, confused. Uther gestured to the guard at the door. 

“Bring him in,” Uther commanded, moving his fingers as if beckoning someone forward.

The heavy doors were pulled open and a guard in Camelot red walked in, escorting Merlin. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he glanced between Uther and Arthur. He looked like he had no idea why he’d been brought into the throne room. Arthur tried to hide the surprising sound he made by fake-coughing into his fist. He had no idea Merlin had returned to Camelot at all. Arthur tamped down the urge to pull him into a hug. 

“Your Majesty,” Merlin said as he clasped his arms in front of his body and stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

“Merlin, what do you think about becoming a Knight of Camelot?” Uther said as he glanced over at Arthur.

Arthur gaped, completely taken aback.

“What?” He asked at the same time Merlin did. 

Uther laughed slightly. “Of course, you’d have to go through training first but seeing as you won the tournament, I have no doubt you’ll pass Arthur’s tests with flying colors.”

When Uther turned his back to Merlin to walk to his throne, Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur in a gesture that clearly meant he had no idea what in the hell was going. Arthur could only shrug and offer a bemused smile. He suspected that if his father had even the slightest inkling of what he and Merlin had gotten up to in this very castle, he would never have asked him to become a knight. 

Arthur couldn’t decide if Merlin becoming a Knight was a good idea or a very very bad one.

“I think you deserve some kind of reward for the loyalty you’ve shown both Arthur and myself. I appreciated the sword you brought to me and I appreciated your skill at preparing my armor. Seeing as you are of noble blood and you are a proven warrior, becoming a Knight might be a fitting position for you.”

Arthur’s blood was starting to pound in his ears now that he understood the whole story. Merlin had brought his father a sword and helped him, but Merlin could not have known that Arthur wasn’t going to fight. No one knew accept Gaius and Uther. And that likely meant that Merlin had returned to Camelot in order to help Arthur. Arthur chewed on his lip, feeling ashamed that he’d thought Merlin had abandoned him when in fact he’d done the opposite. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

If Merlin where to accept Uther’s offer, they’d both be under much more scrutiny. But then again it would also mean that Merlin could live in Camelot.

And that seemed worth all the risks. 

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes and nodded once. Merlin had his support, if that’s what he was looking for. 

He watched as Merlin drew himself up to his full height, his blue eyes blazing with something fierce.

“Your Majesty, I would be honored to serve the Crown Prince in any way you see fit,” he said, his voice just as deep and commanding as it had been when he’d been in Arthur’s bed. He looked at Arthur instead of at Uther when he spoke. Arthur didn’t dare move a muscle because he could feel his father watching him, but he felt as if his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Arthur still had a lot to prove to Camelot but with Merlin by his side, nothing seemed impossible.

“Very well,” Uther said. “Your training begins tomorrow. And Gaius would be happy to have you stay in his extra room. I believe you have already been staying there?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you.” Merlin bowed with his mouth set in a grim line. Uther dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Arthur felt like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin. All he wanted to do was run after Merlin, but he took a deep breath and turned to his father instead. 

“Well, go on. You can congratulate him if you want. I can see you both have struck up a friendship,” Uther said with a smile as he gestured out the door. 

A friendship indeed.

Maybe this meant Uther was no longer distrustful of Merlin. Maybe this meant that there was no longer a reason Arthur had to keep everything so secretive. Arthur bowed slightly at his father before making his way out the door. He rushed after Merlin, not caring how it made him look.

“Merlin!” Arthur called when he saw him in the corridor. Merlin turned around with a small smile on his face, and Arthur caught up to him and tugged him by the hand into a darkened alcove. 

“I didn’t know you came back for me,” Arthur said, slightly out of breath.

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not always about you, you know.”

“Oh come off it, I’m trying to compliment you,” Arthur said as he pushed Merlin’s shoulder playfully. “But won’t your parents be upset? That you are moving to Camelot?” 

“I think they already knew I wanted stay,” Merlin said slowly. “Uther’s just moved up the timeline a bit.” 

Arthur had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he was distracted from asking because of the way Merlin was crowding Arthur against the stone wall. His movement made his hips and thighs press up against Arthur suggestively, and he leaned down to press his lips to the shell of Arthur’s ear.

“So, what do you think? Am I Knight material?” Merlin whispered.

“I’d say we have some work to do,” Arthur answered. With Merlin’s body pressed so close, all Arthur could think about was the way Merlin’s cock had tasted. The way he’d sounded when he’d been close to coming. The way his face had been so flushed afterwards. Arthur’s hands moved up and over Merlin’s thighs in order to grip his hips.

“I’m still asking you to keep this a secret,” Merlin said. Arthur was pleased that his voice sounded a little rough. “I don’t want my father to know.” 

Arthur nodded against his cheek. “So we keep to the dark then,” Arthur whispered back, thinking about all of the things he had already decided to keep secret from Uther. Adding one more did not seem to be such a hardship.

“So we keep to the dark,” Merlin agreed. He could feel Merlin smile against his mouth, his lips soft and welcoming against Arthur’s. And then he pushed away from the wall and slid away from Arthur’s wandering fingers with a wicked smile. 

“Good day, Prince Arthur,” Merlin said, biting his lip as he turned to walk away. 

For the first time in his life, Arthur cursed the sunlight as he watched Merlin leave.


End file.
